Saveur
by Lady Murder
Summary: Por que os piores gostos tinham de ser os mais marcantes? / Desafio com Nanase Kei. Dedicado a ela e a Srta. Abracadabra.


**Disclaimer: **KHR não me pertence.  
**Nota: **Resposta ao desafio com a Nanase Kei, personagem Ken com o tema gosto. Fic dedicada a ela, por sinal. E a Srta. Abracadabra, por ela gostar tanto dele.

**-x-**

**Saveur**

**-x-**

Tinha cinco anos e dentes-de-leite. Abria e fechava a boca só para escutar o barulho engraçado que seus dentes fracos faziam ao baterem um no outro. E para morder seus brinquedos, claro. Ao seu redor, sua bagunça-de-criança. No sofá, seu pai lia um jornal. Na cozinha, sua mãe bebia água. E o silêncio só era quebrado por sua própria voz enquanto brincava. Nem mesmo o assassino que entrava pela janela do quarto do andar de cima fazia barulho.

Depois, tudo o que Ken lembraria desse dia era do gosto marcante do sangue.

--

Tinha sete anos e dentes-de-criança. Já se acostumara ao orfanato em que estava e não abria-e-fechava-a-boca mais. Acostumara-se a ficar com a boca bem fechada, na verdade. Ao se redor, outras crianças. E o silêncio era constantemente vigiado pela diretora. E ai de quem ousava fazer algo além de vegetar no seu quarto. Brincar lá fora? Nada disso, faz muito barulho! Ele ainda era um moleque bagunceiro, mas já não tinha ninguém para dividir isso com ele. Ali, amigos não eram permitidos.

Sentiu na pele o gosto da solidão.

--

Tinha nove anos e dentes-de-caninos-desenvolvidos. Aprendera a não obedecer e a retrucar. A diretora já estava caquética e ele já não a temia mais. Mas as outras crianças sim e o evitavam por tamanha irreverência. Ao seu redor, mudanças. E o silêncio estava terrivelmente abalado, principalmente por ele e por um garoto novo. O último poderia ter sido seu amigo, se o mesmo não o tivesse socado. E foi quando Ken aprendeu a usar seus caninos e a _gostar_ disso.

Foi quando Ken sentiu o gosto de carne humana.

--

Tinha onze anos e dentes-treinados. Fugira antes de ser expulso do orfanato. Acabou por aí, correndo pelas ruas. E ainda estaria, se não tivesse presenciado uma briga de máfia e usado seus dentes-de-caninos-desenvolvidos para defender a si mesmo quando confundiram-no com o inimigo. O 'inimigo' acabou o adotando. Afinal, na máfia não há restrição de idade. E ele levou socos o bastante para saber disso. Ao seu redor, armas e lutas. E não havia mais silêncio algum.

Ele sentia o gosto do perigo.

--

Tinha treze anos e dentes-de-batalha. Era o mais novo dali e orgulhava-se disso. Não se importava muito se tinha que matar pessoas, pelo menos aquela ali era algo como sua família. Aprendeu a fazer seu próprio silêncio. Ao seu redor, a bagunça de todos. Ken já usava seus dentes para sorrir, mas era em batalha que eles eram realmente úteis. Mas, naquele estranho dia, seus dentes não puderam fazer nada. Só havia corpos e sangue, gosto que ela já sabia de cor. A família foi dizimada e ele correu.

Impregnado em sua boca, o gosto da morte.

--

Tinha quinze anos e vários-tipos-de-dentes. Tinha uma experiência que não queria. Tinha novos dentes para substituir os dentes que não lhe foram úteis quando precisou. Tinha um lugar qualquer para morar. Ao seu redor... bem, ele não conseguia ver nada. E só lhe restara o silêncio mesmo. Ainda usava os dentes para sorrir para si mesmo. Mas, em sua boca, só restavam os piores gostos. Gostava de sair vagando e se jogar na neve, só para não pensar em nada.

E foi assim, com aquela mão enluvada estendida para ele, que Ken voltou a sentir seu primeiro gosto bom, depois de tudo.

Aquele misterioso gosto das estranhas amizades.

**-x-**

**N/A: **INDIGNO! INDIGNO! Perdão por essa coisa completamente nonsense. Mas eu não sabia o que fazer com ele .-.. E sim, fiz a fic todinha com suposições sem fundamentos algum. Mas, venhamos e convenhamos, o mangá não fala nada do coitado. E sim, é o Mukuro o cara da mão enluvada.

E... sei lá. Personagem Ken, tema gosto. Espero que não me mate, Kei.

Posso me atrever a pedir **reviews?**

PS: Sim, o nome é Sabor em francês. Matem-me.


End file.
